


Nightmares and Lies

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Don’t worry there’s lots of comfort too, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lot of Hurt, Nightmares, Ozai’s A+ Parenting, Pre-Zukka, Protective Gaang, Zuko’s Scar, hurt zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: Zuko has an intense nightmare about the pains of his past.Unfortunately (or maybe not) the Gaang is there to help him.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 846





	Nightmares and Lies

Zuko was on his knees. 

His father was above him and he’s begging and pleading because  _ he’s loyal, he’s his loyal son _ -

Zuko was on his knees and Uncle was on the ground before him and he  _ can’t  _ lose anyone else but they  _ just keep leaving him they keepleavinghim— _

Zuko was on his knees and wrapping his arms around his mother and  _ where is she going why is she leaving- _

Zuko was on his knees and his father was speaking and- _ you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher! _

And then he was  _ burning. _

The scream that ripped from his throat was inhuman in its terror and he’s thrashing because  _ his father is burning him, whyisheburninghim- _

He was curled up on a bed and clutching at his face as shuddering sobs rack his body, hands clutching at the left side of his face and  _ Agni, why does it still hurt- _

He was back at the Agni Kai and  _ his face- _

Rough hands were on his shoulders pinning him down and shaking him and  _ Agni please, let it all stop- _

“Please.” He got out. “ _ Please,  _ I’m _ sorry _ !”

The hands didn’t release him but their pressure lessened and it was just enough.

Zuko threw himself backwards, scrambling away until his back hit something solid. The people around him didn’t try to touch him again but he could hear them moving around him, voices low and angry. 

He buried his hands in his hair and drew his legs in as close as possible, eyeing the people surrounding him. One of them, dressed in bright orange and yellows, took a step closer to him and Zuko flinched away, preparing himself for reaching hands or vicious fists.

“ _ Please, _ ” he whispered. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for. 

Another figure moved closer and Zuko let out a whimper, the sounds squeezing past his tight throat and clenched teeth. The person paused for a moment before continuing, their movement slower than before. 

“Zuko.”

A frantic breath hissed its way out of his mouth and then another and  _ another _ . 

“Zuko,” the same voice said, tone patient and worried. “Breathe with me. Inhale...and exhale.”

The other’s words flew in through one ear and right out the other. Zuko panted, his chest tightening with each breath. “I-I…”

A hand landed on his and he yanked it back, slamming his elbow into the wall behind him. The touch remained, fingers loosely wrapped around his wrist, and Zuko slowly relaxed. 

His arm was gently guiding to a warm and soft surface, one that was rising and falling in intervals. “Breathe with me.”

Zuko found himself matching his inhales and exhales with the person in front of him. His vision slowly came back into focus and the firebender blinked rapidly to dispel the lingering fuzziness. 

Sokka was crouched before him, blue eyes big and wide with concern. Aang was peering over his shoulder, his face creased in what could only be pity. Katara was a few steps back but she had her arms wrapped around herself as if she’d been the one screaming minutes ago. Toph was frowning, her glare focused at no one as she tilted her head towards the ground. 

It took a few swallows for Zuko to gather enough spit to speak again. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake any of you.” The rest of the group didn’t move. “I’m okay now.”

Toph didn’t look up. “Lie.”

Zuko’s breathing hitched and he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the hand that Sokka extended. He pushed past them and strode to the campfire, pretending his legs didn’t tremble as he neared the flames. 

“Look,” he said, spinning around to face them. “I’m fine, okay? I had a nightmare or two but I’m awake now. I’ll be fine.”

Aang looked like he was going to cry. “Zuko, you were screaming.”

“So?” 

“So,” Katara said, stepping closer, Sokka not far behind. “Maybe you should talk about what you dreamt. Sometimes that helps.” 

Zuko snarled. “I don’t need to  _ talk  _ about what I dreamt. I already lived through it!”

“Zuko…” Sokka’s voice was soft and Zuko almost scoffed at the tone alone. He wasn’t a  _ wild animal. _ He wasn’t about to take off running. “It might still help. We’re here to listen if you need us.”

“Guys...” Toph sounded uncertain. 

Zuko’s heart was going to pound out of his chest, his hands still shaking from the after-affects of his nightmare. “Fine! You want to hear about what I dreamt so badly?”

“We didn’t mea-“ Aang started, but Zuko cut him off. 

“I remembered getting my scar. I remembered the day my  _ father  _ burnt half of my  _ face off! _ And  _ then _ , I dreamt about the last time I saw my mother and the time I almost lost the last person who cared about me.” He let out a bitter laugh, tears prickling in his eyes. “And then I was  _ back  _ at the  _ Agni Kai! _ ” His voice rose into a hysterical chuckle. “And I was  _ burning. _ ”

Katara had a hand pressed to her mouth and she’d paled as he’d spoken. Aang’s tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stared at Zuko. Toph clenched her fists and the ground trembled with the force of her anger. 

He’d yelled at them. 

They were just trying to help, 

How did he make people hate him so quickly? What was wro-

“Y-Your dad gave you that scar…?” Sokka sounded  _ horrified.  _

Zuko’s hand drifted to his face and he glanced around again and-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Yes.”

Sokka let out a sound that was almost a whimper and darted forward, only to pause inches from Zuko with his arms spread. The firebender gave a nod and before he could take it back Sokka was wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face into Zuko’s shoulder. 

Aang was the next to join the hug, his arms touching both Zuko and Sokka. Katara came next, winding her limbs through the tangle of the other three’s, being sure to rest a hand on Zuko. Toph came last, koala-ing onto Zuko’s back. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, with Zuko in the center of an onslaught of embraces.

It only broke when Aang sneezed. 

“I-sorry.” Aang flushed, scratching at his neck self consciously. 

Zuko snickered and the rest of the followed, their adrenaline rushes finally crashing and leaving them with nothing but shaking limbs and giddy laughter.

“It’s okay.” Zuko looked at each of his friends in turn. “I’m okay.”

“Truth,” Toph said. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...was there enough comfort?


End file.
